American Horror Story: Murder House Part 2
by Samanthagrey208
Summary: It is 2045, Michael Sansone and his family move into a house he feels drawn to, the house that the Harmons once lived and died in. He and his family must deal with the mysteries and heartbreak within the murder house and fight to stay alive.
1. History

Chapter 1: Forest

One thing that Los Angeles is coined for is its ability to start over, people traveled to the west coast to get away from their past, be a different person. Elsa Mars is the prime example, digressing from her pathetic endeavors and twisted history to become famous. But amidst of all this fresh blood, there is one house in particular that bad history; The Murder House.

The grass is dead, rotten, due to years of intended disassociation. Panels of the gazebo are missing, there is spray paint everywhere saying things like "you're going to die in there" and "nobody comes out alive." All of this was comical now, The Murder House had been closed for close to 30 years, and there has been no incidents.

The Murder House, prior to the barren 30 years of overgrown vegetation, welcomed many visitors; the Harmons, the Langdons, and the Montgomery's were some of the more notable caretakers of the cursed house. And now, after being abandoned for over 30 years, a new family decides to move in.

**2045**

"This place doesn't look half as crappy as it did a week ago don't you think?" Michael Sansone; a charismatic blonde haired psychologist stands tyrannically over his lawn, gazing at the house which has come a long way.

Amelia, his curly haired wife, comes and rests just under his chin. "I am impressed with what you've done with this place."

This is something Michaels never heard come out of his wife's mouth, she had always seen right through him, unlike everyone else, that's the only way he got this house. Before it had been deemed a historical landmark, but Michael talked his way through it because he felt a connection.

The only thing he did talk his wife into was moving to the west coast, she had been perfectly content working as a nurse in Midway, Ohio. Although she was inclined to move to Los Angeles, her mother Scarlett had grew up in LA, but always hated it. She said it was something about the buildings, they were all too old. Never move into a place with history, her mother would say.

"Living in a fucking murder house, it'll be a great way to make friends with the goths," their son Forest, walks up to them with his torn jeans and his dad's oversized sweatshirt. "Have you read up on this place? It's a goddamned freak show."

"Ghosts aren't mean, they're just confused." Michael tries to butter his son up.

"I don't think we're going to be living with Casper dad, the last owners the Ramos'-"

"Alright, alright Forest. I've heard enough, we've already bought this place and if you don't like it then move out." Michael snapped in a way that concerned Amelia even.

"Fine," Forest mumbles.

"You're 18 now, you're old enough-"

"Michael, stop." Amelia's voice sends chills down his spine. That's what Michael always liked about her, she was always the one to center him, she could always see right through him. His Achilles heel. "Forest I'm sure it'll be fine, besides ghosts like me. Let's see how it looks inside." Amelia suggests. They all abide by her suggestion and go inside to see all of their furniture laid out for them. There is a blending of retro and modern décor, the wood floors and the oddly designed carpets along with the spacious rooms give the house a vintage feel. The stainglass windows, may I say the most underrated thing in the house, and the light fixtures help implore that vibe. The kitchen is the most modern looking and the most standoffish. The big stairs are what catch Forest's eyes the most.

Michael stares at his family waiting for their response. They seem to enjoy it, Forest is pouting for all of it, which pissed Michael off, but his son continuously reminds him of his wife, which is why he likes him so much, it may the only reason he likes him.

"Go upstairs and check out your room, I think you'll like it." Michael says to Forest. "It's a bit of a maze up there!"

Forrest climbs the stairs and looks around the hallways, he doesn't know which way to go, every angle looks the same, he starts to walk. He searches around the rooms, a bathroom, a closet, another bathroom. A bedroom, this can't be his. The walls are tan, and there are big dressers with a huge closet and attached bath. He walks out and starts to hear a popping, its quiet and happens rarely. As he starts to move down the halls it becomes a bit faster and a bit louder. He continues to walk and the popping continues to happen, suddenly it stop.

The door Forest stands beside opens, showing an edgy and dark room, with what looks like new furniture. Although everything is new, it is to his liking, which makes him happy for his mom, because he knows for a fact that his dad didn't pick this out. Forest climbs onto his bed and rests. But that is quickly disrupted…

"Do you like your room?" Michael stands at the end of his bed, almost coming out of nowhere.

"I do. Thanks." Forrest shuts up quick.

"Whats bugging you?" Michael should at least try.

"I'm just tired," Forest whines and shoves his face in the pillow, hopefully his dad gets the message.

"Okay, dinners at six." Michael leaves his son to sulk in his bed, and to go find his wife.

Amelia is analyzing the kitchen, looking at every cupboard, every line, and every crack; already remodeling it in her head.

"How do you like the kitchen?" Michael's pop scared her.

"Oh-uh, it needs some touching up." Amelia adds.

"I agree with Mrs. Sansone." Moira appears and scares the both of them. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Moira O'Hara I was hired by the previous owners as a housekeeper."

"Oh that's nice of you but I don't think we will be needing a maid" Amelia adds.

"I am no maid, I simply tend to the house that I belong to, this house." Moira corrects Amelia.

"I am sorry-" Amelia tries to finish her thought.

"You said you worked for the previous owner?" Michael points out.

"Yes, the Ramos', they were very at home here, even for their short lived stay" Moira is worried, her voice cracks a little and she gazes at Amelia, her ghostly eye doesn't freak Amelia out however.

"That was 2011 right?" Amelia asks.

"You are correct Mrs. Sansone," Moira assures her.

"Wow, that's dedication. You must love this house?" Michael asks.

"Yes, but unfortunately we can't separate ourselves from the things we love, no matter how dangerous they are." Moira looks between Amelia and Michael, and they notice.

"Our son will be doing most of the work around here." Michael adds.

"Really? That's interesting, most boys are going to college or enlisting in the war." Moira points out.

"Not our son," Michael shows his real protection for his family.

"Breaking the norms, pushing against something that should be," Moira starts. "You're very courageous people."

"Moira, we're not worth your idolization," Amelia starts. "You can stay as long as you like, teach Forest about some tradition, I think you'll know something about that."

"Oh thank you Mrs. Sansone, and don't you worry, I'll show your son things he won't learn in college." Moira states.

"Thanks, and you can call us by our first names, I'm Amelia and this is my husband Michael."

"Michael?" Moira seems taken aback. "I like that name, Michael. Fit for such a man as yourself. And such a man who abides by his wife's wishes. The previous terms were I work Sunday's through Thursdays from nine to three, is that alright with you?"

"That seems perfect." Amelia says.

"Thank you Amelia, Michael." Moira leaves.

"What a kooky old lady," Michael explains.

"What he'll be learning is probably better for him, you know how robotic people are becoming now a days." Amelia explains. "I have a meeting with a doctor at the practice soon, I should get going."

"Okay I'll see you later. Dinner at six." Michael says as he kisses her. He listens to her leave and then bathes in his new house.

Meanwhile, as Amelia is opening her car door, someone closes it. Amelia is startled and cowards from the mysterious person; Tate.

"Who the hell are you?" Amelia cries. "Get away from me!"

"TATE!" Ben screams and grabs Tate out of nowhere.

"You better back off!" Amelia threatens.

"Look I'm sorry, I am so sorry, my son got a little out of hand." Ben explains.

"You're blinding yourself Amelia!" Tate scream.

"Tate! Go away!" Ben screams. Tate disappears almost instantly. Amelia tries to get in her car but Ben grabs her. "Listen, I'm sorry. My son got a little out of hand-"

"A little?" Amelia cries.

"We're the neighbors, Amelia!" Ben looks her in the eyes. "We're neighbors. Please, please calm down."

Amelia rips herself off of Ben. "Well thanks for the warm welcome!"

"Sorry," Ben frowns.

"I have to get going, my husbands inside if you want to scare him too." Amelia says.

Ben watches her back out of the driveway. Tate, who is glaring behind Ben starts to smile.

"You need to do a better job at keeping track of your patients Dr. Harmon. Who knows what secrets may be uncovered." Tate says as his viscously smiles at Ben.


	2. Playing Catch

Chapter 2: Playing Catch

Forest is on his computer, looking up more of the history in this place, he sees the Wikipedia pages of the Harmons. Violet is still out there with her baby brother, who now is an adult, with an alias, a whole new life and a whole new family. It was weird because a week ago he thought he saw someone who looked like Ben talking to his mom and she was getting ready to leave.

Forest continues to look through the internet, here we go, his favorite; Tate Langdon. He looks up the school shooting, the aftershock, the Kurt Cobain comparisons, everything. Tate is such a weird creature to Forest, he… is right behind him. Forest sees Tate's reflection in the screen but as he looks back, nothing.

Forest gets up from his bed, leaving his room he calls his dad, but no answer. On his way downstairs; he finally mapped out the upstairs, a red ball sits in the middle of the hallway. Picking it up and dropping it down the stairs, Forest becomes curious. Bounce, bounce, bounce…

It stops.

Running down the stairs, Forest sees the red ball in Moira's hand. "I bought this ball," Moira explains.

"For who?" Forest is creeped out by Moira's ghostly eye.

"For my previous owner, they had a son, who was, quite special indeed. But neglect seemed to get the better of him," Moira starts to cry.

"What happened to him?"

"Trapped." Moira starts. "I don't he quite knew how to move on from his family."

"That's sad." Forest feels down, comparing himself to this kid, what is he going to do with his family, he can't stay with them much longer, he needs to find a job first.

"Unfortunately, my life has turned out similarly," Moira admits. "I'm not one to complain but, for the longest time I never thought I would get to properly let go from my mother."

"I'm sorry Moira," Forest becomes teary eyed.

"No, it's quite alright. I eventually got to say my proper goodbyes."

"Well I'm glad," Forest smiles, Moira smiles back. She sees the light in his eyes, the determination, and the kindness. He deserves better than this place. It will kill him, like it did to so many others.

"Forest, promise me something," Moira grabs his hands.

"What Moira?"

"Take life by the balls" Moira puts the red ball into Forest's hands. "And throw that sac of shit away."

Moira walks away as Forest holds the ball, he looks at it, contemplating what he should do with it. Forest goes out to the back yard, past the gazebo, peering into the vegetation. He throws the ball someplace distant, then retreats back inside.

Forest finds Moira cleaning up the kitchen, he feels inclined to talk to her some more, she works very hard and she seems kind. "Moira."

"Yes dear," Moira responds.

"Did you go to college?" Forest is curious.

"Still deciding on whether you should leave?" Moira asks.

"Yes."

"I didn't, I didn't even have the choice. My father insisted that I get married and have children. But, I wasn't having that." Moira starts. "He threw me out after that, it wasn't long until he died of a heart attack. He left my mother with nothing, not a single penny. So I worked as a maid, then it wasn't long until I got hired here."

"Where'd you work prior to this horror show?"

"I worked for the Johnson's for quite some time. Mrs. Johnson was a very sweet lady, she would let me walk the dogs when the Mr. went to work." Moira smiles.

"Do you like cleaning?" Forest asks.

"Its something I've learned to love, Forest." Moira smiles. "I am glad I got to see this place come back to life."

"College is something I think I'll have to learn to love," Forest admits.

"You'll like it," Moira reassures him.

"No, I wont," Forest laughs. "College has increasingly hard in the past few decades, at least that's what my parents say. The technological advancements ask for so much more. Less kids are going to college now because its so hard. We're all supposed to be wicked smart." Forest trails off for a moment. "My parents don't think I can handle it."

"Do you think you can handle it?" Moira asks.

"I hope!"

"I have faith in you Forest," Moira starts. "You seem like a very promising young man."

"Thanks Moira, you're sweet." Forest smiles. "Please, be done! You've worked enough! I'll do some of it, like you taught me."

Moira is surprised by this, she is continuously surprised by Forest, every day there's a new layer to him, he's fascinating. She hands him her gloves "I'll see you next week."

Forest puts on Moira's gloves and begins to work on the kitchen. Moira watches from afar as Vivien joins her.

"He's a sweet boy," Vivien points out.

"Yes he is. He needs to leave this place, Vivien." Moira points out.

"I know, the trouble is getting him out," Vivien stares at Forest work, he is very detailed, trying to scrub every spot clean.

"College seems to be the best route."

"We just need to make sure everything runs smoothly." Vivien starts. "Ben and I will try to convince Michael to let him be."

"Yes I'm sure Amelia will let him go," Moira agrees.

"We need to hurry the hell up," Constance approaches the both of them. "Before any of the other spirits decide to voice their opinions."

"I don't know why you insist on voicing yours." Moira snaps. "Its not like any of us will abide to your misguided opinions."

"This is my grandson we're talking about, if anything I am the best person to ask," Constance refutes.

"Constance you seem to be forgetting about the other side of the family," Vivien adds. "The side that will do whats best for him."

"Killing him was out of the question," Constance barks.

"Killing him was the only answer Constance," Vivien protests. "And the longer he stays in this house the more twisted he becomes, letting him leave this house alive is not an option. We need to save his wife and his kid."

"I will not be willing to protect blood that isn't even mine," Constance states.

"Don't kid yourself Constance, you couldn't even protect your own blood," Moira snaps back.

"I did what I could, the only way I knew how," Constance starts to rant, Vivien and Moira roll their eyes. "I may not have been the best there is but I loved my children and I wanted the best for them." Constance starts to walk away. "Oh and Moira, if you talk about my Beau ever again I will happily carve that working eye right out of your skull." Constance disappears around the corner.

"Things certainly haven't changed much," Moira points out.

"Things will soon enough Moira, who knows what Michael is capable of?" Vivien's face tightens, her eyes locked on her grandson. "Forest needs to know, as soon as possible."

Forest finishes up the kitchen…

THUD!

Something came from outside, peering out the window he sees nothing, Forest goes to check it out slowly creeping out the door. On the ground right by the gazebo he finds the red ball slowly rolling towards him.


	3. Basement Crawlers

**Chapter 3: Basement Crawlers**

**2030**

CRACK!

The door to the murder house is busted open, three boys, the shortest of them all is in front with a flashlight. Jasper, the short one walks upstairs.

"Jasper where are you going?" the tallest of the boys, Colin, asks. "Shouldn't we scout the first floor first?"

"Quit being a pussy Colin, just come up here," Jasper snaps.

"Jasper, I'm serious." They lock eyes, what their other friend hadn't known is that Colin had a crush on Jasper, but narcissistically, Jasper refuses his friend's love.

"What you think you're going to see a ghost?" Jasper jokes.

"That shits real Jasper," their other friend Andrew explains.

"Oh come on, you really think all of that is true?" Jasper, also a skeptic at heart. "I do think that Violet bitch ran off with the baby. Do you know how crazy she was?"

"And her parents killing themselves in here?" Andrew asks for Jasper's opinion, he had always idolized him.

"Can we please stop talking about this and find the kitchen or something?" Colin insists, locking eyes with Jasper. Jasper comes down, following Colin.

They find their way to the kitchen, Colin flashing his light around trying to scope out the place, Jasper wanders off as far as Colin will let them. He constantly has to hiss Jasper. Andrew stays close behind Jasper, peeking at little things.

"Lets go to the basement," Jasper suggests.

"Absolutely not," Andrew intervenes. Jasper laughs and goes to find the cellar door.

"Cellar door, cellar door, cellar door," Jasper says until he finds it. Colin and Andrew run after him.

"We're not coming down there with you," Colin threatens, thinking that Jasper will give in, but he proceeds to open the door and walk down the creaky stairs, some of which have been ripped off.

Colin and Andrew listen as Jasper walks downstairs, then the creaking of the stairs stops and it is silent.

…

Suddenly the stairs creak again, thank god, Jasper has come back. Colin and Andrew look down the stairs but see a silhouette, they can't make out the features though. A baby starts to cry.

"You really think I ran off with this baby?" Violet appears at the head of the stairs.

Colin and Andrew dart out the back and make their way around to the front, hearts racing. They catch their breath, Andrew throws up on the lawn. After collecting themselves, Colin realizes…

"Jasper is still in there."

**2045**

The house is quiet, it is early in the morning, everyone is asleep. Except The Harmon's and Moira, who gather in the basement. The Montgomery's join them; Nora is carrying Jeffery, as she hands him to Vivien who cradles him in her arms.

"Is everyone here?" Ben asks around.

"Constance isn't here," Moira tattles.

Its time to move on anyway, Constance knows what to do, they trust her. Finally.

"Our best option to get Forest out of the house is through college, a college that is far away, that way he can't be close enough to reach," Vivien starts.

"Do you really think its appropriate to send him off like that?" Nora asks.

"We don't know what the hell Michael can do" Ben has been trying to reassure Nora that this is the right thing to do for weeks.

"Amelia seems like she is more inclined to let Forest go." Vivien adds. "But Michael's being stubborn about this."

"As someone who claims to abide by their wife-" Moira gets frustrated.

"Moira," Vivien tries to quiet her.

"No Vivien, I will not keep quiet, he is lying his way through his marriage and he probably lied his way into it." Moira states.

"Please!" Constance walks into the room. "Contrary to what you think, men aren't arrogant, and selfish leeches anymore. Feminism did wonders on the world."

Moira bows her head slightly, thinking about Michael.

"Shedding tears for a man, shows just how orthodox you are, Moira." Constance hisses. She watches as Moira leaves the room.

"Can we get back to the issue?" Violet imposes, she's had enough of this constant bickering. "Forest will be easy to get rid of, Amelia's the problem, he won't leave her."

"Even if its for a weekend." Vivien says, "We just need her out for a couple of days."

"We got to think of something fast, who knows what the other forces in this house are planning," Constance explains.

…

Everyone is awake now; Amelia is at the practice she works at as an adolescence doctor. She is gone often, which leaves Michael and Forest together, which usually ends in some bickering or tension. Forest's relationship with his dad has always been strained. In most instances it was Amelia helping Forest, scraping up his cuts, giving him a shoulder to cry on, while Michael tended to his wants. Michael became jealous of his son because of the attention he was getting from his wife, but his unconditional attraction to her kept his love for her and eventual acceptance of his son alive.

"FOREST!" Michael calls from downstairs. Forest, who is in his room listening to 80s music, rolls his eyes and goes downstairs, the hallways are much easier to navigate now, thankfully.

"Yep," Forest finds his dad in the kitchen, whose hand is on his hip and his brow is raised.

"Where is Moira?"

"She asked for the day off remember."

"That doesn't mean you have the day off, cleaning the house isn't that hard, if you're trying to convince us to send you to college, then you're going to need to show me you're capable of cleaning the house."

"Okay, dad," Forest groans, then gets the cleaning supplies from a nearby closet. He makes his way back toward the kitchen, where his dad is now holding a few pamphlets. "What is this?"

"I want you to do research on these colleges, if you're still interested in going," Michael throws the pamphlets on the island near Forest.

"Anything else?"

"You're free," Michael lets his son go to do more housework. However he could actually help his son, there is still a lot of unpacking to do, Michael needs to find something to do. Unlike his wife, he is a stay at home dad, working on the house and the groceries, or anything that he can find his hands on. Unfortunately for the rest of his family, Michael will eventually know the house inside and out, every corner, and every secret will be his to play with. But unfortunately for Michael, he will uncover something; in this house, he is the play toy.

KNOCK KNOCK

Michael starts to walk toward the door, but whoever came in already let themselves in. "Hello?" he heard his voice echo through the house.

"Dad?" Michael could hear Forest's faint voice from outside.

"Never mind Forest."

Michael goes to the bigger family room and he sees a man looking at family pictures, its Ben.

"Excuse me," Michael interrupts.

"Hi," Ben says cheerfully.

"Who are you?" Michael looks like he is ready to pounce.

"Ben Harmon, sorry," Ben sticks his hand out. "I'm your neighbor. I met your wife a couple days ago, my son scared the shit out of her."

"Yeah, she told me about that."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just wanted to come over and introduce myself, maybe make our introduction seemingly normal." Ben laughs.

"I don't know how normal you're going to get," Michael snaps.

"Well, why do you say that?"

"This house, and its history, I'm seeing cars drive up and down the street to get a look at this place and the crazy new owners."

"Yeah, well, you're probably the least exciting bunch that's lived in this place," Ben laughs.

"You think?"

"Definitely, have you heard any of the stories?" Ben is getting excited.

"Not really no, my son is more into that stuff, hes big into horror," Michael adds.

"Don't read up on it, for your sake."

"Really?" Michael is kind of intrigued.

"Yes, its pretty gruesome stuff," Ben's disgust is clearly evident in his face, his posture also caves in.

"Damn." Michael tries to make new conversation. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a psychiatrist," Bens attitude changes, his face lightens up.

"Wow, that's kind of tough isn't it? Hearing about people's grief?"

"Well the hope is they get better," Ben adds, Michael agrees.

"You said you had a son?" Michael asks, Ben answers. "How old?"

"18."

"Oh! My sons the same age- where is he?" Michael starts to trail off, going to look for his son, who is probably grumpy.

"I actually have to head out soon, got a patient waiting," Ben tries to escape. "We should set up a time to have diner or something. I'll come by tomorrow and see if we can figure something out."

"Okay, sounds good." Michael waves to Ben who leaves rather abruptly.

…

Amelia is now back at home tucked in bed, cuddling with Michael, both are sound asleep. Forest is lying awake in his bed, thinking about what his plans are for the future, is college really the best option, he doesn't even know what he wants to do for a living, what are his interest? What is he good at?

While he lies awake, the Harmons are in the basement again, Nora joins, Charles is off somewhere, she never knows where he goes exactly. But he never spoke in meetings, and he never really cared about any of the other ghosts.

In comes Chad, whose eyebrows are still perfectly shaped and his plaid shirts still just as clean.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Chad asks impatiently.

"Lets just start anyway…" Violet starts. "Okay! Everyone, we need to talk about Amelia,"

"Ben and I are going to have dinner with them hopefully soon, we just have to get Forest to one of those college visits," Vivien explains.

"Can't we just kill them?" Chad asks. "It'll be a lot simpler and far less bothersome."

"We don't know what's going to happen to Michael," Ben adds.

"I'm sorry what is the problem with Michael again?" Chad asks.

Everyone becomes quiet for a moment, nobody feels its their right to say it, except…

"Hes my son," Vivien admits.

Chad looks at baby Jeffery, who is being held by Nora. "Oh your other son," Yes Chad, now you got it.

"Yes, the son I had with Tate."

"Wait I thought Constance was watching the kid?" Chad asks.

"As you can see that didn't turn out the way we wanted it to," Violet snaps.

"There were some mistakes made but-"

The basement door opens…

Forest walks down the basement stairs, thinking he heard something. He peers around, then sees the same red ball from before rolling toward him. He picks it up, too tired too awake not to, but also too tired not to wonder where it came from. If only he knew what was really crawling around the eerie basement.


	4. After Retirement

**CHAPTER 4: After Retirement **

Darkness, that's all that Amelia sees as she opens Forest's bedroom door, he lived like a vampire barely leaving the house, she thought she heard him crawling around the house last night. Anyway, her altruism, made Amelia always curious, especially about her son. See him, well not being able to see him made her worried, she has been working a lot and that wasn't going to change, not since her husband took off work.

He was a psychologist, and apparently a good one, he had 4 stars on Psychology Today, but she knew her husband was always good at calming people. Amelia sometimes questions his gregarious nature for being more manipulative than people like to see. We see what we want to, most of us do, but with Amelia being an adolescence doctor, she, by nature, identifies the tremors in the most gregarious forms of human life; children.

"Forest," Amelia utters, she sees a shadow move where Forest's bed is.

Forest moves in his bed, feeling the red ball gripping tightly in his hand, he tries to let go of it; his hand cramped from the prolonged crunch on the ball. The ball falls down off of the grey sheets, eventually making its way to Amelia.

"Where'd you get this?" Amelia peers at it. "Seems old," how she knows that we don't really know.

"Found it." Forest grumbles.

"Your father told me that he gave you some pamphlets on some colleges. It seems like he's turning around."

There is merely a shift in the shadows.

"What have you decided?"

"Can we talk about this later? I'm kind of, you know sleeping."

"Promise?"

"I promise mom!" Amelia can see Forest, she is now sitting straight up, his hair flying in the darkness. "Close the door."

Amelia does as her son says and exits, but as she heads toward the stairs she could help but feel stares. Turning around she didn't see anything, but slumped behind her were Gladys and Maria, the nursing students who now were stuck in the Montgomery House.

"What a privileged little brat." Gladys pouts.

"So he's tired, you know how much people sleep now a days." Maria sympathizes.

"He could go to med school, and what is he doing, laying here in bed. His parents are more than capable of paying, he could get into any school, he could get any scholarships because his parents are top notch doctors." Gladys explains to Maria.

"How'd you find all this out?"

"Google."

"You know how to google now?" Maria is surprised, she smiles.

"I steal Michael's laptop when he goes out to the store." Gladys' face seems funny, like shes thinking or something. She shuffles her way over to Forest's door and busts it open then turns it on. Of course all Forest did see was the radiant glare from his lamp.

Still fatigued, he rolls his sheets off of him. "Fine! I guess we'll talk now!"

Downstairs in the living room, Amelia is shifting through the paper, Forest comes in "Here, I did the research, this is where I want to go," he snaps.

Amelia looks at him, stares at the pamphlet; Chapman University, "That's it?" Amelia laughs. "Are you in now? You say you want to go, and bam, it happens?"

"You busted my door open and wanted to talk about college-" Forest starts.

"I did not bust the door open!" Amelia protests.

"You just FUCKING did!"

While off around the corner, Gladys is giggling, while Maria joins along she a bit disproving.

"Gladys, stop that!" Maria protests.

"Oh come on, its fun to see the kid get mad, his face lights up like a Satan's Christmas tree," Gladys giggles.

"Please, enough of the jokes."

"Oh sorry, Maria I forgot your still doe eyed for the Big G"

"If this is what he intended-" Maria is interrupted abruptly.

"Okay, okay!" Gladys barks. "You've explained plenty times already."

"I feel the need to repeat myself because I so often feel like I am not heard. And instead just another-"

Maria is interrupted again, but not by Gladys big mouth. Both Gladys and Maria were shut up by dusty duct tape held by Violet's tiny little hands.

"Listen, you need to stop with this ghost rage bull shit and get over yourselves. We need to get Amelia and Forest safely out of this house because this house surpassed its no vacancy limit back when you two idiots decided to retire. I'm sure you both know that Michael is probably capable of much more than he knows and when he does find out, were all screwed. Not just the pretty little earth that we're stuck in, but the spirits too. We'll all be burn." Violet rants.

"How do you know so much?" Gladys rips the tape off of her mouth.

"Do you think I just sit around here all day terrorizing people? No, I've been preparing, ever since Halloween 2023." Violet explains.

Gladys rolls her eyes but understands where Violet is coming from.

"And tell your friends, the copycat killer, Hugo." Violet demands. "We're going to need all the help we can get.


End file.
